


Rapture

by scarsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: Keith looks up at Shiro like he's something to be revered. The lights behind him, dim and distant as they are, make his white hair look like a halo. It makes him look like an apparition, or a Saint, like something otherworldly and ethereal, something so holy and so beautiful it's almost painful.When Shiro lets out a quiet moan and Keith closes his eyes, he feels like he's taking the holy communion.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! I just wrote this at five a.m one day for no reason and I'm posting because it's my birthday and I do what I want

Keith looks up at Shiro like he's something to be revered. The lights behind him, dim and distant as they are, make his white hair look like a halo. It makes him look like an apparition, or a Saint, like something otherworldly and ethereal, something so holy and so beautiful it's almost painful. Keith doesn't even have the words to describe him.

Shiro runs one of his hands through Keith's hair, slowly and gently, taking in the sight of him as he is sitting on the edge of the bed. He traces a line down the scarred side of his face and cups the sharp angle of his jaw. His touch almost feels burning. It sends chills down Keith's spine, and when Shiro's thumb slides over his lips, only a little insistent, Keith shudders and parts them just enough for Shiro to slip the tip of it inside his mouth. 

Keith closes his eyes. He's patient. He lets Shiro tease his lips with his thumb; he teases it back with the tip of his tongue. He hears Shiro chuckle, and feels him push his thumb ever so slightly further in. 

"You're so eager," Shiro points out. His voice is low, a rumble, delicious, smooth as velvet. 

Keith shudders again just at the sound of it. "Yes," is the only word his brain can manage. 

He opens his eyes just in time to catch Shiro smirking. Shiro pushes his bottom lip down, gently, and Keith's mouth obediently falls open. 

Shiro's fingers are wrapped around his dick, stroking as they have been for a few minutes, and Keith would have focused on that earlier but he was too lost in the sight of Shiro shining before his halo. Keith forces himself to look down now, though, and he swears his mouth waters at the sight of Shiro's metal fingers leisurely pumping his cock, just enough pressure to keep it hard and thick. A droplet of precum blooms at the slit, and Keith doesn't even try to stop the quiet moan that leaves his mouth. 

"You want it bad, huh?" Shiro asks with a tone that's out of place in its sweetness. Keith feels himself throb with so much want it's dangerously close to being just need. 

"Open up for me, baby," Shiro whispers, giving his cock another obscene pump, slow, making a show of pressure and motion as he pulls at Keith's hair just hard enough to make him gasp, to angle his head right where Shiro wants it. 

Keith does immediately. He opens his mouth wide to accommodate him, looks up at him as he feels the hot weight of it on his tongue, the delicious, salty taste of his skin. Shiro bites his bottom lip. Keith wraps his lips around the girth of it and moans, feels his skin tingle from head to toe. When Shiro lets out a quiet moan and Keith closes his eyes, he feels like he's taking the holy communion. 

"Good boy," Shiro gasps when Keith slides his tongue against him. "Come on, baby," he whispers, pulling at Keith's hair not with the intention of moving him but with the intention of sending another wave of chills down his spine. 

Keith moans around him. He slides Shiro's cock out of his mouth an inch or two and takes him in again. Then he does it again, and then again, slowly, eager to show Shiro how good and patient he can be. He feels himself getting harder with every bob of his head, he moans a little louder every time. 

Shiro encourages him with a low rumble coming from his chest. With raspy "oh"s and a low hum; Keith looks up at him again just in time to see his mouth hanging half open, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "Fuck," Shiro grunts, and Keith slams his eyes shut. 

He takes Shiro's cock as far as he can manage inside his mouth. He gags for a second before pulling him out and gasping, stretching a string of saliva and precum from its shaft to the corner of his lips. He moans, louder this time, and hungrily takes him in again. Shiro half chuckles and half moans, his fingers wrapped tight in Keith's black hair. 

"That's right," he gasps, "take it, baby." 

Keith presses his hands against Shiro's strong thighs to ground himself, feeling his warmth and his hard muscles under his palms. He bobs his head faster, breathing hard and feeling spit and Shiro's precum dripping down the sides of his mouth. He's painfully hard. He can feel himself throbbing and wet, and he sucks Shiro's cock, hollows out his cheeks and swirls his tongue around it, his hands sliding around Shiro's thighs to grab his perfect ass. He pulls Shiro closer, clumsily, too lost in the feel of him to be coherent. 

"You wanna choke on it, Keith?" Shiro mumbles, stroking the back of his neck gently, as a warning, because he knows the answer. "Want me to fuck your mouth?" 

Keith pulls him out with a wet pop, panting, and he looks up at Shiro in a daze. "Yes," he whispers. "Yes, please. Please, please..." he breathes. He wants nothing more. He knows Shiro knows it, too. 

Shiro leans in to kiss Keith's pink, swollen lips for only a second. Before Keith can lose his focus with the gentleness of the gesture, Shiro roughly pulls his hair and angles his head again. Keith almost comes right there. 

"Choke on it," Shiro commands him. 

Keith holds the base of it and takes him in as far as he'll go, again; this time, when he begins to move, Shiro guides his head by pulling at his hair. Then, he begins to move his hips to fuck into Keith's mouth, hard and hot and thick. Keith grabs at his ass again, silently asking him to move faster. He closes his eyes as Shiro quickens his pace, breathing hard and holding his head in place. Keith gags and moans, he chokes deliciously on Shiro's cock and waits. He squeezes Shiro's ass, his hips, the front of his muscular thighs. He wants Shiro to come in his mouth so badly he knows he'd be loudly begging for it if he only could, so he tries to beg, instead, with his touch. Shiro gasps and growls, his sounds peppered with Keith's name and encouraging words. "Good boy," he says. "Suck my cock." 

Keith palms Shiro's balls and can feel them pull up close to his body. He moans, bracing himself for it, a hot emptiness pooling in his lower stomach. He's sure he'll come untouched the second Shiro spills into his mouth, and he can't wait. He's moaning, breathing in the smell of Shiro and savoring the taste on his tongue. 

Then, Shiro pulls out of his mouth. 

Keith gasps and tries to chase the head of Shiro's cock with his mouth like a reflex. He whines at the loss of it, at the throbbing, unattended need between his thighs. With a rough hand, Shiro takes Keith's face and gives him a bruising kiss, demanding and breathtaking, all teeth and blind desire. 

"I want to fuck you," Shiro whispers. 

In his daze, Keith can only nod quickly and eagerly, half mouthing and half breathing a "Yes, yes, please," before Shiro stands up straight and pulls him up. Keith lets himself be moved like a rag doll, docile and malleable under Shiro's strong hands. He moans again, just having Shiro help him lie facedown on the bed, pulling his ass up in the air. 

"Fuck me," Keith whines against the mattress, legs spread and waiting. "Shiro, fuck me, please," he breathes, and shudders when he feels Shiro's palm sliding up his back. It wraps fingers around the back of his neck and Keith can feel weight shifting on the mattress as Shiro positions himself behind him. 

Shiro slides his dick against Keith's, teasingly, and Keith cries out at the contact. He moves his knees apart a little further and moves his hips back against Shiro. "Fuck. Shiro," he whines as Shiro does it again. "Get inside me," he mumbles almost incoherently with his cheek pressed against the mattress, his hands gripping helplessly at the sheets. 

Shiro presses a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. 

Keith feels on the verge of tears, desperately trying to move his hips back enough, or in the right way, or in the right angle to get Shiro's cock inside of him already. Shiro seems to pick up on it. He's heavy on top of Keith's back, Keith can feel his hard muscles, his heat, the thin layer of sweat on his skin and he moans again. 

Shiro slides easily inside him, grunts next to his ear as he pushes in as far as he can go. Keith cries out, choked noises as his legs shake; he feels Shiro deep and hot and hard, and it's so fucking good he feels like he could cry. Out of relief or impatience or pleasure or love. He can't tell any of them apart. He mumbles something even he is not sure has a meaning, and Shiro pulls out of him to thrust back in. Keith moans. Shiro starts to fuck him hard and deep and fast, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him from moving. He kisses the nape of Keith's neck, the side of it, his earlobe as he thrusts into him so hard the headboard makes loud, rhythmic sounds as it slams against the wall. Shiro's flesh hand snakes down Keith's body and begins to stroke his dick. 

"You're so good, Keith. So good for me," Shiro whispers, rough and low in his ear as Keith shudders and gasps. 

Keith is whining low in his throat, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. "Harder," he pleads, breathless, and Shiro obliges. 

It's so good Keith feels electricity running through his veins. He feels like every drop of blood in his body has been set on fire; Shiro fucks into him so good, strokes his dick in such a right way, that he can't help but cry out until Shiro puts a hand over his mouth. But he doesn't stop. He fucks him until all Keith can do is half mumble his name like a prayer, desperate to jump over the edge but not wanting it to stop. 

Then, Shiro wraps his fingers around Keith's throat. He gives a soft squeeze, adds a little more pressure as he pumps into him, and Keith chokes out a cry. It comes to him suddenly and surprisingly. He comes hard, loud and messy, before he can even register what happened. He feels his orgasm throbbing in every inch of his body, hot and overwhelming; it almost deafens him, it almost blinds him; he shudders and his legs shake, he squeezes the sheets in his fists and can't do anything but moan Shiro's name as his muscles tense and relax, and tense and relax around him. He can't catch his breath before Shiro pushes his head down again and straightens up, and Keith feels a slight chill on his back where Shiro's heat left him. 

He's still shuddering as Shiro grips his hips to hold him steady and fuck him, fuck faster and harder into him, panting and moaning. Keith can hear the sound of skin slapping against skin and Shiro's grunts above his own frantic heartbeat, just barely, and he moans Shiro's name with what little brain power he has left. Shiro cries out, he gasps, and thrusts into Keith twice more before spilling inside him, fingers digging so hard into his hips Keith's sure he'll bruise and love every painful graze of fabric against his skin for the next day or two. Gasping, Shiro pulls out of him and Keith can feel his come drip down his thigh for a second before Shiro turns him around way too easily to make him lie on his back. He stretches over Keith and kisses him, soft and deep through his noisy panting. 

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's broad shoulders and returns the kiss, sleepy and satisfied, and he can feel his heart slowing down as Shiro's still pounds furiously against his chest. Tender, Shiro brushes Keith's hair away from his sweaty forehead and presses a kiss to it. A kiss to the tip of his nose. A kiss to his cheek. A soft kiss on his lips. 

Shiro smiles down at him, and Keith thinks he looks like an angel shrouded in white light. He holds Shiro's face in his hand and smiles, stroking his thumbs across Shiro's cheeks. 

"I love you," he says quietly. 

Shiro takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. He's smiling something warm and indescribably beautiful, and nuzzles into Keith's palm. "I love you, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @gothshirogane !


End file.
